zakozcontrollerfandomcom-20200214-history
Godzilla (Millennium Series)
Godzilla is a radioactive dinosaur and the king of the monsters. This page shows the classified data from Monarch to reveal the information of this form of Godzilla. Biography This Godzilla has evolved into this form of Godzilla at the end of Godzilla vs Zoroark: Master of Illusions. Witnesses aboard a Monarch submarine say they saw Godzilla's skin begin to fizz, and he let out a powerful nuclear pulse to release the waste radiation. The last thing that they remember from sight is the loud roar of Godzilla before swimming out of their sight. Months later, Godzilla was later picked up at a Antarctic Area, where he re-surfaced and wrecked havoc across a camp. He was eventually brought back to the depths of the ocean by Mothra, who protected the humans, that inhabited the camp. As Godzilla fell to the depths, he then lands into an unknown realm near a city not far from the area he attacked, and he was left there, unconscious. Time flies by until King Ghidorah, Rodan and Mothra began to fight near a floating fortress, with leaving unlikely volunteers to wake up Godzilla from his deep slumber. He was then seen at the flying fortress, joining in with the fight between Mothra, Rodan and King Ghidorah. After being pummelled by King Ghidorah, he was then seen launched into the stratosphere to suffocate, but Mothra brought the king back down to live on. After multiple sightings of Godzilla fighting over kaiju throughout the series, such as: Zilla and Kiezer Ghidorah, he eventually reached Meltdown and subsumed to his meltdown and fell at Hong Kong. With the skeleton being researched by Monarch, the floor beneath it collapses and the MUTO emerges. After the sightings of the MUTOs, Monarch confirms Godzilla's return, which proves that the king will always live on. Design This Godzilla has charcoal skin, with rough skin which resembles a shark. He has a total of 89 dorsal spines on his back, which hold radioactive energy. He has 6 biceps out on the edge of the belly area of the kaiju, which allows his power to grow. He has large feet, capable of stomping on buildings and kaiju during his rampage. His hands possess long, sharp claws, made for scratching anything in his path. His tail is elongated and capable of extra damage during his rampages and battles. Abilities Atomic Breath: The atomic breath has also changed in this design. It now possesses a blue flame, which is capable of not only massive damage, but for pushing back enemies. Physical Strength: Godzilla has a massive use of it's strength, as it shows that he is seen pushing buildings and his enemies. Movie appearances * Godzilla, Rodan, Mothra, King Ghidorah: All out Attack * Godzilla VS Zilla * Godzilla vs Genesect: The Legend Awakened * Godzilla: The Cocoon of Destruction * Godzilla: The Clash of Ages * Godzilla MUTO Trivia * Godzilla's roar was a mix of Final Wars and Legendary Godzilla's roars. * This is the strongest Godzilla known to date, as he shown to tank attacks from enemy kaiju. * This Godzilla is also the longest running Godzilla design, lasting 2 series. Millennium and Resurgence.